1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cap for a medicine container for monitoring a patient's compliance with a medicine regimen. It is directed to compliance monitoring by the patient (self-monitoring) and/or a professional such as a pharmacist, doctor, hospital, clinic or the like. The present invention involves the use of scales and computer chips located within the present invention caps for automatic signaling of content depletion data to a user on demand.
2. Prior Art Statement
The use of precision unique programming, computers and linking peripherals to monitor medicine regimen compliance is an evolving art. Likewise, the use of stand alone medicine containers for compliance monitoring is relatively new to the field of medicine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,710 issued to Edward Ruzumno is directed to an apparatus for promoting good health which involves a personal weight scale and an information and message center which may be used merely for weight control or may be used for specific messages pertaining to a health condition with pretaped feedback from a physician. This recently issued patent represents the concept of patient weight monitoring for general or specific health purposes. However, it does not pertain to medicine regimen compliance, medicine containers with built in scales or computers as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,015 issued to Fried et al is also directed to patient weight monitoring and includes a graphic display but is not used for medicine regimen or other patient monitoring nor does it pertain to stand alone systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,724 to Dalia, Jr. is not directed to health care but to inventory control of alcohol or other dispensed materials. It involves weight difference reading by scale and computer but is neither directed to medicine regimen nor to patient feedback nor is it directed to stand alone dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,223 to Jerry Wilson 1984) describes a stand alone device for recording the dispensing of liquids, and includes a digital readout of usage. However, this device is directed to a count of the number of pours and not the weight of the contents as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,106 to Moulding et al (1984) describes a stand alone pill dispenser which includes an electronic counting mechanism with a display located in the cap shell. This does not involve weight data or the use of scales but relies upon a complex mechanical compartment rotation mechanism.